The Past Returns
by Ancient85
Summary: What happens when the past you want to remain hidden comes back in the most terrible way? Sara's past comes back and brings with it a few people from her past. Side Note: I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.
1. The Voice From Behind

The Past Returns

_Its funny how your past can determine who you are. Some people, good people, don't deserve the pain that they had to go through just to end up right back where they started. Pain is everywhere even if you try to hide it, its there, eating at you tearing your heart in two causing your soul to slowly die._

Las Vegas Crime Lab

"Got the results you asked for, Sara."

"Already? I thought Hodges said they wouldn't be ready for another hour or so."

"I ran it myself. It didn't take that long."

"I bet Hodges isn't too happy." Sara says while looking at the results.

"Well, I'm trying to avoid him."

"Thanks again, Rita." Sara heads towards the layout room but finds Nick and Grissom talking in the hallway.

"I got the results. DNA matches the fingernail clippings found at the scene. We got him."

"So soon? I thought they were pushed back."

"Rita went ahead and ran them herself." Shows them the results.

"I get Brass to bring him in," states Grissom as he heads towards Brass's office.

"I'll meet you at the interrogation room. I need to get something from my car."

Outside:

"Where did I leave it? Don't tell me I lost it." Sara exclaims while trying to search for some papers she had printed that she might need if the suspect was not cooperative.

"Don't move an inch!" Sara freezes as she hears the voice from behind.


	2. Family

"Look I…."

"Don't say a word! Just turn around and give me a big hug!" Sara turns around to see a young brunette with shoulder length hair smiling at her.

"Margi, what … you scared me!"

"Me? Scare the big tough Sara Sidle, nah I don't think so. Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"More like punch in the face. You shouldn't joke around like that." Sara gives her a quick hug.

"No one was hurt. Unless …."

"Never mind that what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just visit?"

"What happened now?"

"Nothing happened. Why would you think something happened?" she said avoiding Sara's eyes.

"Because for one, you're not looking at me and another you came all the way over here."

"Its okay. You're okay. I'm okay. No worries. You have enough to worry about here with work," Margi says.

"You wouldn't come here if everything was okay," Sara states.

"Its…."

"Sara aren't you coming?" questions Nick poking his head outside.

"I'll be right there, Nick." Nick goes back inside.

"You have more important things to worry about now. Go I'll be fine."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Now go."

Interrogation Room

"You lied to us Mr. Casou." Stated Jim Brass.

"About what?"

"You said you were no where near the Anna's house at the time of her murder."

"Yeah so."

"So that's where your story takes a nose dive," commented Brass.

"We have evidence that places you at the scene," stated Sara.

"I was never there, honest."

"That's where you're wrong. You went to her house. Hid under her bed. DNA from the sweat we recovered matches yours." Sara states.

"So I was there doesn't mean I killed her."

"Oh but it does. Sweat was not only under the bed, but on the pajamas Anna was wearing the night she was killed." Sara continues, "We have enough to charge you with murder, Mr. Casou."

"A full confession could make things easier for you," states Brass.

"I ain't confessing to anything."

"Take him to his new home." Brass motions to the officer.

"Nice work, Sara." Brass says once the officer leaves with the suspect.

"Thanks." They walk out into the hallway. Nick comes out of the viewing room.

"Shift's almost over. We still need to write up the report for Grissom."

"You go on ahead. I have something I need to take care of."

"Oh okay. See you later then."

"I thought I'd find you here."


	3. History Reviewed

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to include it in my first two chapters, but I'm including it now. I do not own the show or the characters in it except for the ones I have created for the story.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Funny, it's been years since we spoken to each other or even seen one another, yet you still know when something is bothering me."

"What happened, Margaret?"

"I left."

"You left?"

"I couldn't take it …all those memories I just couldn't stay and relive that night over in my head." Margaret says with her head in her hands.

"I don't blame you."

"I do …I do Sara. I blame myself. I blame myself for what happened all those years ago."

"You and me both, Margi. I keep wishing, hoping that it was all a dream a nightmare that I could wake up from."

"That's what I hate."

"What?"

"That you had to go through it too. I would have given anything to be able to keep you away from it."

"I know that and you know I would have done the same."

"Its not enough, Sara. I should have let you stay over that night. If I had, you wouldn't be haunted with all though memories."

"I choose to ignore that there was a problem. All those trips to the hospital. I should have done something to stop him."

"You were little Sara. What could you have done?"

"I don't know maybe beg him to stop."

"You honestly think that he would have listened. If my sister couldn't get through to him peacefully, I don't think there was anything that you could have done."

"That doesn't change things."

"Sara…have you told anyone about what happened?"

"Not anyone except for Grissom. But he doesn't know everything."

"If you trust him enough to tell him about that night why don't you tell him everything?"

"I can't. It was hard enough telling him about my family. I have to put it all behind me and telling him everything else will prevent me from doing so."

"I remember so much that it is hard to put it all behind me like you want to do. I grew up idealizing your father. You weren't the only one to ignore the problem. When my sister killed him. I hated her. My own sister. For taking him away from us. But at the same time I was glad. Glad that it was all over. They needed peace. Sara it's hard for me as it is for you…I better go. All I did was open up old wounds for you."

"Wait, stay."

"I have to go it's getting kind of late. I'll be at the Monaco."

The next day

Las Vegas Airport: Parking Lot

"Woman was taken by surprise while getting into her car" States Brass.

"Any id on her?" questioned Grissom.

"Haven't checked. Coroner on its way." Grissom walks over to the victim and begins searching. Grissom picks up the victim's wallet.

"Oh no. Brass page Catherine for me."

"Right on it."

"Hey Grissom. Why the urgent page? I was on a case."

"I need your help. Processing."

"Why page me didn't Sara just finish a case?"

"Sara can't be on this one."

"Why not?" Catherine says as she comes to Grissom's side.

"Because the victim is Laura Sidle. Sara's mother."

Please Review. All reviews are welcome.


	4. Sunshine face and Sadness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created. Now on with the story!

"Because the victim is Laura Sidle. Sara's mother."

"…does she know?"

"Not yet."

"Pictures." Stated Catherine.

"What?"

"She was carrying pictures, a ticket stub, and a room key."

"That's it?"

"Oh and look here…finger prints. I'll get them back to the lab."

"Might just be hers."

"She was probably in town to visit Sara."

"Sara didn't mention it."

"She probably didn't know. A surprise visit."

"Some surprise." Stated Grissom.

Crime Lab - Hallway

"Who's going to tell Sara?"

"Tell me what?"

"I have to go finish my other case. I meet back up with you a little later."

"Fine."

"Grissom, what is it? Is it about my overtime? I plan to take some time off…"

"You should but that's not what I want to tell you."

"Then tell me what."

"I think we should go somewhere more private."

"Ok …sure." They walk into Grissom's office.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it's about your mother."

"She's out. I know that."

"It's not that….She was found beaten in the airport parking lot."

"Is …she okay?"

"I'm sorry…she's not…they didn't find her in time."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"She's dead…I want to see her."

"I don't think…"

"I need to see her Grissom."

Morgue

"I'll leave you alone with her for a few minutes."

"Thanks, Grissom." Sara slowly walks over to the metal slab. She pulls back the white sheet and stares at the woman on the slab. She looked nothing like the woman she used to be. She wasn't the vibrant woman Sara knew as a child. She once told Sara that you could tell a lot about a person from various points on their face. A story if you will. Sara took another closer look at her face. The story she got was both a happy and sad one. It told of a woman so very happy at first that the sun seemed to radiate from the pores of her skin. Then the clouds came out and drowned that happiness with rains of utter fear. The once happy woman with everything going for her _family, friends, and career_ turned into a victim, a victim of violence. She had so much life in her until it was taken away. It was a sad story. Sad because it shouldn't have happened, sad that it took her death for her to find the peace she look so desperately for

"Who did this to you?" Sara says noticing the various stab wounds on her body. Sara picks up her hand and notices more cuts.

"You fought back. Always the fighter, huh." Sara states as tears begin to fall.

Silence once again envelopes the morgue. Sara closes her eyes in order to hold back even more tears. She opens her eyes again. Seeing her mother again after all these years in cold dark morgue angers her. "WHY!" Sara throws aside the tray that was nearest to her. Grissom quickly enters the morgue.

"Sara…"

"I'm okay. I didn't hurt my self." Sara states, leaving the room. Walking down the hall, Sara receives the occasional condolences from co-workers. Sara walks into the break-room once she notices that no one is in there and heads for a cup of coffee.

"I heard about your mother, Sara. I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it, Nick."

"Sara …I know its hard to.."

"Nick I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"I understand…I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Nick."

"Sure anytime."

"I'll be in the locker room. I need to change before I get my next case." Sara walks out of the room.

"But…." Nick says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why the puzzled look Nick?" Catherine asks walking in the room with Warrick.

"Its Sara."


	5. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

"Why did you come here, why?"

"Sara?" Sara turns to see Catherine standing in the doorway of the locker room.

"I don't feel like talking now, Catherine."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"So was she." Sara's comment caught Catherine by surprise.

"Did you know she was coming to see you?"

"No" Sara stares at her hands. Catherine sits down on the bench beside Sara.

"Were you two close?"

"I haven't seen her in 20 years. (pause) I'm not in the mood to answer any questions right now so if you …."

"Ok sure. I'll be around if you need to talk to someone."

"Yeah thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Alright then I'll see you later" Catherine leaves the locker room only to bump into Grissom.

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"Brass called saying they brought someone in for questioning regarding the case. I'm on my way there."

Interrogation Room

"Can you tell us where you were between late last night and early this morning?"

"In my hotel room."

"So you're here on vacation?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"You're registered at the Monacco. Is that correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well we pull up some airport surveillance photos. Take a look." Grissom shows her the photos.

"That's you isn't it?"

"Yes. Why are you showing me this?"

"Because the woman you are seen talking with was found murdered quite a distance away from where you said you were at around the time of the murder."

"What…Laura didn't deserve this."

"So you knew her."

"Yes. She called me and told me she was coming, but I told her it wasn't a good idea to come." Her comment prompted Catherine to build a scenario of the crime.

"So when she didn't listen you decided to wait for her at the airport. When she got off the plane you saw it was your chance and that's when you took her by surprise as she was walking to her car."

"That's not true. I would never hurt her much less kill her."

"Your fingerprints were found in her car."

"Because I drove her to her hotel. She was a little tired from the flight. I don't know how she ended up back at the airport."

"She never mentioned anything to you about meeting someone at the airport?"

"No and I doubt that she knew anyone here."

"Other than you, right?"

"Yes and her daughter Sara."

"You know Sara."

"I've known her for a long time."

"Funny she's never mentioned you."

"Nor has she ever talked about her mother."

"Ok Ms. Cruz, tell me something. How is that you were at the airport when you claim you were at your hotel? Do you have a clone out there or what?"

"I know that I didn't do it okay. I don't know who could have killed her. If you don't believe me ask her, ask Sara."

All rewiews are welcome ...so please review!


	6. Family Ties and Evidence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

Sara walks into the police station just as Grissom and Catherine walk out of the interrogation room.

"Hey …I heard you have ….a suspect," Sara says softly.

"Yes but I don't thing it's a good idea that you're here." Catherine comments. Sara peers over Catherine's shoulders to see the 'suspect' sitting on a chair in the interrogation room.

"What is she doing here? Is she the suspect?"

"Yes but its not…." Sara walks into the room before Grissom could finish.

"Margie, what happened?"

"You know that is the second time you've asked me that since I've got here….They have evidence against me."

"What kind of evidence?"

"You believe me right Sara?"

"Yes."

"I told her not to come that it wasn't best for her to."

"Because of me?"

"Among other things."

"Things. What kinds of things?"

"She had a lot of enemies, Sara."

"Dad's relatives? You think they could have done this?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. They hated your mother for what she did and didn't want to see the kind of monster that their son had turned into… I can't believe she's gone."

"Me neither." Sara glances over her shoulder to see Catherine and Grissom waiting by the door. "Listen Margaret, I need you to tell me everything you know so that I can help clear you."

"I told your co-workers everything I know about that night. I don't know anymore."

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"I told them that I gave your mom a ride to the hotel from the airport."

"Why didn't you tell me she called you when we were talking earlier?"

"She wanted to surprise you and even though she came here against my warnings I wanted to be sure that she got to the hotel alright so I drove her. She wanted to get in touch with you then but I told her you were working. We talked for a while. I left her in her room and went straight to mine. Later that morning I went to her room to ask if she wanted to have breakfast with me but she never answered. I figured that she went to see you. I still don't know how she ended up in that airport parking lot."

"That's something I would like to know too."

"Sara…She loved you. After all that has happened. Even after you stopped visiting her she understood that seeing her face reminded you of that horrible night. You know what she told me?"

"What?" Sara said softly.

"She told me that she would gladly have given her life if that meant that you would have never gone through all that pain. She understood what you were feeling. She understood why you hated her so much."

"Margaret, I can't…I…I will see to it that you are cleared. I have to go." Sara says before she exits the room.

"Sara…."

"She didn't do it." Sara states.

"How do you know that she didn't?" questions Catherine.

"All the evidence says she could have," responds Grissom.

"Could have, but she didn't."

"How can you be sure, Sara?"

"Because they were sisters."


	7. You Have Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

"Sisters! You mean she is your aunt?" Catherine said astonished.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" questions Grissom.

"Because she wasn't in town until recently."

"Catherine, will you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be in trace." Catherine walks away.

"What is it Grissom? I don't need your help. I'm fine."

"Don't push me away now."

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse me."

"You push me away all the time."

"This is different."

"How? How is this different?" questions Sara "It's only different when we're talking about be, isn't it? When the subject is you its off limits. Am I right?"

"I'm just trying to help you, Sara."

"It's a little too late for that now what's done is done. No going back." Her words stun him, making him wonder what they truly mean. He looks back up after a few moments to see that Sara has already left down the hall.

Break Room – The next day

"So how did it go with Sara?"

"Not good"

"She claims that the suspect … her aunt didn't do it."

"We cannot base our case on that we need to follow the evidence."

"Grissom …"

"Lets look at what we have…did you run the prints?"

"I didn't get to with the interrogation…"

"Hey, Grissom does Sara have a case?"

"No, Nick why?"

"Because she just walked into the evidence room."

Evidence Room

Sara put on some gloves and begins to look at the evidence found in her mother's case. She comes across a picture of her and her mother in front of their Bed and Breakfast.

It was opening day. Things were great.

"Sara, what are you doing here? You weren't assigned to any case." Grissom said as walked into the room.

"I wanted to look through her things."

"You can have them when we are done with the investigation."

"I needed to see them before…I…"

"This isn't your case, you're too …" Grissom pause trying to look for the right words.

"Emotionally involved?"

"Yes."

"So you say."

"Sara, it won't help the investigation if you were to handle or process the evidence."

"I know but I can't help it I…"

"You need answers." Supplied Grissom.

"Yes." Grissom takes a sit next to Sara

"We're trying our best to find who did this to her. You have to take it easy. I know its difficult …what you are going through but you don't have to go through it alone anymore you have friends here …you have me." Sara looks at him.

"Thanks and I'm sorry about snapping at you the other day."

"Its okay I understand."

"I should go home and get some rest." Sara gets up to leave.

"Let me know if you need anything." Sara smiles.

"I will."

Sorry about not updating sooner. Technical Difficulties uploading the chapter but its up now. Enjoy!


	8. The Promise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

Grissom's Office

"What exactly do you know about Sara's family?" says Catherine walking straight into Grissom's office.

"Where is this coming from?" Grissom wondered, after looking up from what he was doing.

"I ran the prints."

"And?" said Grissom.

"She has a record." Catherine drops the papers in front of Grissom. Grissom begins to look through the papers.

"Arrested in '84 on kidnapping, assault, and arson charges. Was released after a short sentenced."

"Did you know about this?" Catherine asked.

"No." A brief moment passes before Grissom gets up from his desk and proceeds towards the hallway. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where are you going?"

"Interrogation."

Interrogation Room

"We need to ask you a few more questions."

"Go ahead."

"I see that you didn't bring a lawyer with you."

"I don't think I need one, Ms. Willows. I didn't do anything to Laura. I couldn't."

"But what about kidnapping, assault and arson?"

"You read my record…it is not as clear cut as it looks."

"Then clear it up for us."

"The kidnapping charges were a joke. All I wanted to do was protect the family I had left."

"Left?" questioned Catherine, "what do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"Why don't you tell us?"

"I can't."

"Why is that, Ms. Cruz?" questioned Catherine "Are you trying to hide anything?"

"No its just …its not just my story."

"Its Sara's too." Stated Grissom.

"Yes."

"It would help clear you if you were to tell us everything." Stated Catherine.

"I won't do it I won't break my promise to her again even if that means going to prison."

"I sorry but we have to place you under arrest." An officer came forward, placing handcuffs around her wrists, to lead her out of the room.

"What could be so bad about their past that she'd go to prison to protect it?" stated Catherine. She turned to see Grissom deep in thought.

"Lets just get back to the lab," mumbled Grissom. 'Something is wrong' thought Catherine seeing Grissom's reaction.

The Next Day

Sara's Apartment

_A knock at the door_

"Catherine, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Catherine said.

"Sure." Letting Catherine walk in to absorb the new surroundings.

"I don't think I've ever been to your place before. It looks comfortable and…lived in."

"Uh thanks."

"I half expected to see…."

"moving boxes still?"

"Well yeah."

"Do you want water or something?"

"Sure water is fine." Sara walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out two bottles of water. She hands one to Catherine.

"Thanks."

"Have a seat." Sara motions to the couch.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine considering…"

"I came here to tell you that your aunt was arrested for …the murder."

"I know. It was in the news."

"She refused to talk. We had no choice."

"Oh." was the only response that escaped Sara's lips.

"Sara, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your aunt refused to tell us anything about her past …your past."

"Catherine, I..."

"You can tell me Sara. I've heard and seen the worst."

"No you haven't."

"You can trust me. Whatever it is." Sara walks over to her chair to sit down.

"I know. Its just hard to…"

"Take your time."

Thanks for the nice reviews. I'll update soon


	9. Confidence and Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

"I…I keep playing that night over and over in my head every night for the past 20 years."

"The night your mom left?" Catherine wondered.

"Yes so to speak."

"What happened?"

"I remember everything was fine that morning when we came back from the hospital." 'Hospital?' Catherine thought.

"I went to my room to study for school. I had a big test the next day. It was almost dinner when I first heard the shouting. Not out of the ordinary. I half expected my brother to come into my room to tell me there was another 'accident' and that we would have to make another 'trip'." Sara stared intently at the bottle of water in order to hold back the tears.

"What happened next?" Catherine said in an almost whisper.

"I went to the kitchen to get them to stop but I did was make him angrier. I was thrown to the floor. I guess he was coming towards me to make sure I stayed down. He didn't see her behind him. I closed my eyes and the next thing I remember was the police siren. She was still holding the knife when the police came. I watched as they took her away."

"I had the perfect family and within a few minutes it was all taken away all because I got involved. I should have stayed in my room."

"Sara, it was not your fault that it happened. You are not to blame for what your father did nor was it your fault that it ended the way it did."

"In a way it never ends. I still have those nightmares. I still have those whys. They won't leave me."

"Where did you go after…."?

"After my mom was taken away, I was placed in foster care. I didn't like it there. I was alone. My brother was old enough to be on his own but not old enough to take care of me. I was constantly stared at and often alienated from every other kid there."

"Margaret came to the foster home one night and told me she wanted to take me away with her. We barely made it out of the state line when we were caught and brought back."

"So she was arrested for taking you from the foster home."

"Not right away. The assault and the fire were her final strikes."

"She went to visit me at the foster home a few weeks later and found one of the foster kids pinning me against the wall. She rushed in, threw him off me and began hitting him until he started to bleed …or cry I can't remember which." Sara gave a small laugh then continued, "in all the excitement she didn't realize that she had knocked over a candle in the room. No one got hurt in the fire, but Margaret was blamed for it. She was arrested on assault and arson charges."

"I'm glad that you confided in me." Catherine said after a several minutes had passed.

"Thanks for listening but I have to get ready." Catherine gets up

"Not for work I hope."

"No I have a couple of things to take care of."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Catherine walks out the door.


	10. Busy, Busy, and A Strand of Hair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Marg said to Sarafrom behind the steel bars.

"I couldn't, Marg."

"Sara, she wants to help."

"I don't need help." Sara looks away.

"You do too." Turns to face Margaret.

"I don't want to talk about this now. Lets just concentrate on getting you out of here."

"Don't worry about me Sara."

"You're the only family I have left, possibly the only family I ever had."

"You can't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Sara, I know that tone in your voice,"Margaret continued,"I'm fine. They said I could leave as soon as they finish the paperwork."

"How?"

"Your co-worker, Catherine, cleared me."

"She did."

"Whatever you told her probably made the difference."

"I see." Just then Catherine comes in with some papers.

"Oh hey Sara." Sara just gives her a quick smile. "I got good and bad news."

Catherine pauses then continues, "Good news is that you're free to go."

"What's the bad news?" questioned Margaret.

"Bad news is that you're still the main suspect in the case until the evidence proves otherwise."

"That much I gathered from the officers." Margaret stated.

"Thank you Catherine."

"No problem, Sara."

Crime Lab

"Hey Griss, I just back from the station. Sara's aunt was released a few minutes ago. Anything new in the case?"

"Results on the DNA in the hair prove that there was some one else at the scene."

"Hair?"

"I had the car towed in while you were out and found a single strand of hair near the driver side door."

"How could we have missed that?"

"It happens, Catherine."

"Were you able to match it with anyone on the database?"

"Came back Todd Daggers, a known hit man, was convicted on assaulting a get this …a mime. His DNA was on file."

"Known hit man convicted on the assault of a mime? Guess the guy trapped in a box thing was too much for him."

"Yeah. We found the guy and Brass is bringing him in."

"My, weren't we the little busy beaver?" Catherine says as they head to the station.


	11. Newspapers and the Other Woman

Interrogation

"Mr. Daggers is it?"

"Yeah what is this about?"

"A murder, Mr. Daggers. The one you committed or were hired to anyway."

"What? You must be joking."

"No this is very serious a woman was murdered."

"I don't do murders..."

"Oh I forgot you're the one assaulting all the mimes in the greater Las Vegas area," interjected Brass.

"Hey that was only once and that's because the guy got to me."

"Fine, let's get back to the murder you recently committed," said Catherine.

"I didn't do anything to that brunette ex-con."

"Why Mr. Daggers we never mentioned anything about what she looked like much less anything about her ever having been in prison."

"I heard it in the news."

"Nice try there but that little bit of information was never released to the press."

"Then …um…I must have heard it somewhere else."

"Like from the person that hired you."

"No one hired me to do anything to anyone."

"Then why was your DNA found at the scene?"

"I don't know you people got the wrong guy."

"No, Mr. Daggers I don't think we do. Question is who hired you?" questioned Catherine.

"I already told you…oh forget it…what am I looking at?"

"First-Degree Murder."

"Can I get a deal? I'll cop to everything I just want to make a deal first."

"You'll have to talk to the DA about that might even put in a good word but first tell us who hired you."

"I was approached by a woman claiming to know my business…you know…she offered me a small fortune if I took care of the 'problem' she had."

"What did this woman look like?"

"Kind of tall, short hair…I really didn't get a good look at her cause it was dark."

"Anything else? Something she mentioned?"

"Oh yeah she said something about selling some place a relative of hers had left to her. She said she never liked the place anyway."

"She told you that much?"

"Yeah cause I asked her where she got that much money considering that she didn't look like the rich type."

"So she explained to you that she sold a business she never wanted to pay for the hit, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"You're not leaving anything out?"

"Nope that's all."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Daggers, these fine officers will escort you to your cell."

After the officers escort the suspect out, Catherine turns to Grissom, "So what do you think?"

"I think he might be telling the truth. What we need to do now is look into who own the business previously…"

"…and then we can make another arrest," continued Catherine.

Crime Lab

"Got it!" Catherine exclaimed, looking up from the computer in front of her.

"Who was the previous owner?" Warrick questioned after getting filled in on everything that had happened in the past few days since he had been away on a forensic conference.

"A Jane Martin. Sold the place about a week ago. Now lives in Henderson."

"What is her link to the victim?"

"I pulled a few California newspapers with any reference to Jane Martin and came up with this." Catherine clicked on one of the icons and a news story popped up.

"It says here 'Domestic Dispute Ends in Death'" Catherine continues to scan the document until she reaches Jane's name, "Here 'local girl, Jane Martin tells police about what she saw when she first entered the house minutes after the murder took place'"

They scroll down further. "It says that Jane Martin was the next-door neighbor. What it doesn't say is why she would want to take revenge against Laura Sidle."

"Try the other clips." Warrick suggested. Catherine scrolls down different clippings and finds nothing until she comes across some pictures.

"There's Jane Martin with a guy and these other two have her pictured with the same guy," stated Catherine.

"What do the articles say?" asked Warrick. Catherine reads the headlines " 'Two Locals help raise money for new clinic'"

"This one is a little older it reads 'Local sweethearts seek vacation from the city'" They continue to skim through the newspaper when Grissom walks in.

"What do we got so far?"

"Jane Martin was the previous owner and was also a witness to the murder that Laura Sidle was accused of."

"Connection?"

"From the rest of the newspaper articles I'd say Jane Martin was the other woman which would give her a motive for hiring the hit."

"Where is she now?"

"Henderson."


	12. Painful Regrets

Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own anything except for the characters that I have created.

Interrogation Room

"You know why you are here Ms. Martin?" questioned Catherine.

"I could only hazard a guess."

"It's about the hit man you hired?" Brass chimed in.

"What hit man?"

"He spilled all the metaphorical beans." Stated Brass.

"I never told him who I was." She crossed her arms.

"Then you admit to hiring him."

"What's the use in denying it when you clearly have enough against me which is why I am here now."

"Then my next question would be why?"

"She didn't deserve him, she never did." Jane pounded her fists on the metal table.

"You were jealous. She had what you didn't." Catherine pointed out.

"He would have left her eventually. He was planning to leave in fact."

"But he didn't."

"Because of her. She killed him."

"Why a hit man why not deal with her on your own?" wondered Catherine.

"It was easier and fitting for her to die like that…with no one to care."

'I did care' Sara said to herself as she listened in from behind the mirror.

"Do you know why she was here in Vegas?"

"No why? Even though it made things easier having her nearby. Didn't need to pay for the flight."

"She came to visit her daughter."

"I'm surprised she even cared to come let alone that her daughter would want the woman that killed her father near her. It was better that they were spared the meeting."

"Your all heart, Ms. Martin." Brass said sarcastically.

"I don't regret it at all except for the fact that I was not able to witness it firsthand."

"Where you're going you won't have time for regrets. Trust me it won't be the vacation you always wanted." Catherine says as they take her away. Sara stands up from the chair to see them take Jane Martin away in handcuffs. For a moment their eyes lock. A smug smile appears on Jane Martin's face. Sara's blood begins to boil seeing no sign of remorse on the woman's face.

Outside the crime lab.

"Sara its all over now. Jane Martin is behind bars where she is supposed to be…" Margaret says.

"No remorse." Sara says dejectedly as she sits down on the sidewalk. Margaretsits down with her.

"Don't pay any attention to her. She is gone. She will pay for her crimes."

"I can't help but have my regrets. I regret not doing the things I should have done while she was alive. I regret…"

"You can't live like this, Sara. Sure we all may have our regrets …the things we should have done while we still had the chance but we can't let it destroy us. We must hope that we will not miss the chance to live again."

"She loved you Sara, more then you could ever know. She tried her best to be a good mother. She wanted to protect you guys even it meant sacrificing her own life. Her actions may have said otherwise but that still didn't take away from the fact that she wanted the best for you both."

"I should have told her how much I cared about her."

"I'm sure she knew."

"You never realize how much someone means to you until its too late."

"Oh Sara it's never too late."

The words continue to ring in her head as she is awakened from her sleep by the ringing of her phone. 'A dream it was all a dream' she thought as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sara we need you at the lab."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be there." She hangs up.

Hope to see more reviews.


	13. Its Never too Late

Crime Lab – One shift later

"Hey sorry about calling you on your day off." Grissom says when he catches up to her in the hallway.

"Its okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"You look tired, Sara. It was a mistake calling you in."

"I'm fine it's just…"

"Nightmares?" questioned Grissom

"Yeah." Sara head for the exit, but is stopped by Greg.

"Hey Sara you up for dinner. Nick and Warrick are taking a break from their double. We were thinking of going to that new diner that just opened."

"Maybe some other time, Greg."

"Oh okay." Greg and Grissom watch Sara leave.

New Haven Center

Sara walks into a white room nicely decorated with various wall pictures. She walks over to the hospital-like bed and sits down.

"Don't worry its just me, Margaret" Sara says as she grabs the woman's hand, "I'm sorry its been awhile since I last visited you."

"Its just hard seeing you like this, not able to live your life like you used to all because you wanted to protect us that night. I wish that you had stayed home like in my dream. You were brave to have done what you did." A nurse comes into the room.

"Hi Sara. It's been awhile."

"How is she doing?"

"She doing fine. The doctors say that her condition is getting better but aren't sure if she will ever be well enough to regain a normal life. The damages she received from the blow to the head were extensive."

"Oh" Sara turns to look at Margaret, her aunt and childhood friend, resting on the bed.

"She can hear you Sara. Just talk to her I'm sure she is listening. It's a shame that all of this had to happen to her."

"She gave up having a normal life for me."

"Don't feel bad, Sara." the nurse stated, "She would never forgive herself if anything had happened to you."

"I still remember the last thing she said to me before all this." Sara says looking at Margaret.

"What was it?"

"Its never too late." Sara gets up.

"I'll be seeing you, Sara" She gives the nurse a small smile before exiting the room.

She walks down the cement path towards the door and rings the doorbell. The door slowly opens.

"Mom?"

"Oh Sara. It's you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you….I thought I was too late to…" Sara begins to say.

"Oh Sara. Its never too late."

The End.

Its never too late to mend broken fences


End file.
